Womanizer
by pizzimichurry
Summary: La serpiente mas mujeriega, quien ha conquistado a la mitad de las leonas, tiene un reto por delante: Rose Weasley... la mas dificil de todas ¿conseguira Rose cambiar la mania de Scorpius? ¿Podra dejar a las chicas por Rose?
1. Primer encuentro

Rose Weasley, una castaña de 15 años, estaba espiando tras la puerta de su cuarto, como sus compañeras hablaban de la serpiente que había engatusado a todas las chicas mayores de 14 de Gryffindor. Se referían a Scorpius Malfoy, el chico rubio que sedujo a todas esas chicas, pero lo extraño era que a Rose nunca se le acerco, y mas le valía no hacerlo pensó Rose, mientras sus compañeras hablaban…

-Casi todo gryffindor cae a sus pies, digo chicas, claro- oyó que decía Bianca su compañera de cuarto.

-si, yo ya fui su victima, y fue tan... lindo- dijo Cassandra, su otra compañera de cuarto, quien estaba profundamente enamorada de Scorpius, pese a que este la había tomado como juego.

-ya deja de babear, porque quedan solo dos chicas, después tendrá que ir para ravenclaw supongo, el chico fácil del momento...

-No lo llames así- Protesto la voz de Cassandra -El sabe como hacerlo.

-Queda una chica de séptimo, y... Rose, pero confió en que ella no caiga- murmuro Bianca sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Cassandra.

Rose estaba todavía apoyada en la puerta, escuchando, pero ¿porque Scorpius la había dejado ultima?... "a lo mejor sabia que eras imposible" contesto una vocecita en su cabeza y ella sonrió.

Entro en la habitación y las otras chicas la miraron curiosamente.

-Rose- comenzó Cassandra con temor -Tu... tu eres casi la ultima.

-¿La ultima de qué?- pregunto inocentemente ella, como si no supiera nada del chico.

-No sabes que Scorpius Malfoy anduvo con todo gryffindor- salto Bianca, incrédula.

-Uhm...- murmuro y pareció meditarlo para después decir: -Ya me lo imaginaba.

-Pues si, y la ultima... creo que eres tu, el te utilizará te lo aseguro...

-Cálmense chicas, a mi no me gusta una pizca ese rubio, y si intenta hacer algo conmigo va a hacer algo mas que pagarlas- sentencio Rose muy decidida, dejando a las otras dos en silencio.

Pasaron 2 semanas y según las chicas, ya la tonta de séptimo había caído, ¿como es posible? se preguntaba una y otra vez Rose.

-Y ahora te toca- dijo Bianca dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro, como señal de apoyo.  
-Tengan calma- murmuro Rose y salió a recorrer Hogwarts, a ver si se encontraba con el "domador de chicas" como lo apodaba...

En unos pocos segundos, como ella esperaba, apareció Scorpius...  
-Malfoy- dijo Rose con desdén.

Él suspiro, pensando en que hacer, era la prima de su mejor amigo…

-Weasley- respondió él, sin flaquear.

-¿Donde esta Albus?- pregunto Rose con naturalidad.

-Creo que en la sala común- respondió él, de lo mas natural, no seductoramente como lo hacia con otras chicas, eso saco de onda a Rose.

-¿Que pretendes?- soltó ella.

-Así que lo sabes - dijo Scorpius arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Crees que las chicas de mi casa son muñequitas de colección o algo así?- dijo Rose sin dejar el tono desafiante en su voz.

Él sonrió y eso molesto a la chica, quien pretendió irse, se dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos pero Scorpius la tomo por un brazo.

-Suéltame, no pretenderás abordarme por la fuerza y decir que fui tu último trofeo ¿no?

-Lo serás, algún día.

-Y que tal si le digo a Albus

-Él ya lo sabe, y también sabia que tarde o temprano llegarías tu, pero no le molesta, mas bien le divierte- dijo sonriendo Scorpius acercándose a Rose, sin soltar su brazo.

-Tu... nunca... tocaras... ni lo mas mínimo... de mi boca -dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

-¿Quieres apostar?- la desafío él

-¿Como te ha ido con mi prima lily?

-Yo no me intereso en pequeñas- contesto él con desdén.

-Uhm, yo pensé que te habías comido a todas las niñas de mi casa... ¡ya casi eras mi héroe!- dijo Rose con sarcasmo.

Scorpius cada vez respiraba más rápido, estaba furioso, FURIOSO.

-Mi querido Scorpius- continuo ella sonriendo -en esta vida se gana... y se pierde, y aquí y ahora tu perdiste.

Rose aprovecho el momento de debilidad de Scorpius y se zafo de el con mucha facilidad y se fue caminando de lo mas normal, lejos de el.

Rose Weasley le había ganado al mujeriego de Scorpius Malfoy

-Esto no terminara aquí, tu ganaste esta vez, pero estoy seguro de que habrá otra- murmuro Scorpius quien había comenzado a reír con los ojos fijos en donde había desaparecido la chica.


	2. Rose gana

Rose llego a su cuarto, sonriendo, triunfante, se sentía bastante bien ganarle al idiota que cree Rose Weasley puede ser su trofeíto aunque si pudiera, lo cambiaria, porque sin esa manía estar con chicas, seria mucho mejor.

-Cuenta, ¿te lo encontraste?- salto Cassandra un poco nerviosa.

-Ese estúpido se trago su seducción- Contesto Rose y Cassandra abrió levemente la boca, Bianca venia saliendo del baño pero había escuchado todo.

-Cuéntanos todo, le ganaste rose, eres la mejor- adulo Bianca abrazando a su amiga.

-Oh... gracias- dijo Rose -Bueno por donde empiezo...

Tuvieron una larga conversación sobre todo lo que le había pasado a Rose, Bianca quería saber cada detalle y cada reacción, mientras que Cassandra, cada vez que Rose mencionaba a Scorpius abría los ojos como platos.

-¿Y que pretendes hacer ahora? Rose, estas consiente que ahora no va a descansar hasta tenerte, procura herirlo lo mas que puedas

-Tranquila Bianquita, tengo muchos puntos a mi favor- aseguro Rose.

-Rose por favor no lo hieras, no escuches a Bianca- suplico Cassandra.

-No seas tonta Cassie, Scorpius te hirió a ti y a medio Gryffindor y tu lo defiendes, debes estar bien enamorada ¿no?- le dijo Bianca.

Cassandra bufo.

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos, Scorpius no daba señales de volver al ataque, solo en una clase de Pociones en que le lanzo un papel a Rose y esta lo miro y le saco la lengua.  
Uno de tantos días, Rose quiso ir a visitar a su primo (y mejor amigo de la familia) Albus.

-Oye- atajo Rose a una chica Slytherin -Puedes avisarle a Albus Potter que lo busco yo.

-¿Qué?... crees que soy tu elfo domestico- exclamo indignada la chica y entro a la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿A quien buscas weasley? viniste a expresarme tu arrepentimiento- dijo la voz de Scorpius detrás de Rose.

Ella no pretendía pelear, pero en pelea de palabras ella siempre ganaba, y no iba a quedarse callada.

-¿De nuevo soñando despierto Malfoy?, ¿quieres que te de un puñetazo para que bajes a la realidad?- Pregunto ella encarándolo.

-¿Otra vez haciéndote la graciosa Weasley?

-Basta de preguntas Malfoy, no vine a este lugar para oír tu hermosa voz- dijo Rose nuevamente usando sus frases sarcásticas -Vine a buscar a Albus.

-Lo buscare para ti- dijo el haciéndose el amable.

-No te molestes en ser amable conmigo... eso nunca te funcionaria.

Al rato...

-¡Primita!- grito Albus, abrazando a su prima preferida.

-¡Albus!-grito ella abrazándolo con fuerza

-Basta que a este ritmo me destripas- dijo él con dificultad -¿A que vienes?

-¿Qué acaso no puedo visitar a mi primito favorito?- pregunto ella, falsamente ofendida, y Scorpius observaba la escena desde cerca.

-Pues entonces que te parece si hacemos una visita a los elfos, y de paso pedimos un poco de comida- propuso Albus sobándose el estomago.

-Claro- acepto Rose, gustosa, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Albus.

-Scor vendrá con nosotros- aviso Albus.

-Como sea- murmuro Rose molesta.

-¿Que pasa? te noto un poco molesta, pensé que no conocías a Scor

-Como no conocerlo, si el es la sensación de los hombres fáciles...

-Ya veo- dijo Albus sonriendo

-No vengas a ofender Weasley- salto Scorpius.

-¿y que si lo hago? ¿Me violaras acaso? porque eso es lo que haces con todas…

-Aja, bueno Rose…- dijo Albus, pero la voz de su amigo lo paro.

-eso es lo que querrías tu, estas envidiosa de todas tus amiguitas, que ya han estado conmigo...

-No... No gracias no quiero pegarme una enfermedad tan joven...

Albus soltó una carcajada que intento hacer parecer un estornudo.

-Vamos, parece que el ambiente se recalentó- dijo él.

-el único que se recalienta con cada chica es ese que tengo en frente- soltó Rose.

Albus no pudo contenerse y dio otra carcajada que disimulo muy bien con otro estornudo. Luego comenzó a caminar para que los otros dos lo siguieran. Rose aprovecho que Albus estaba bien lejos para acercarse y susurrarle a Scorpius: -Te gane nuevamente.

-No por mucho tendrás esa racha- respondió Scorpius y camino hacia su amigo.

Rose no tomo en cuenta ese comentario y camino, con la misma sonrisa triunfante, que puso el primer día en que Scorpius intento abordarla solo que cada día que pasaba, pensaba menos en poder cambiarlo.


	3. ¿Me rindo?

**Bueno gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz…**

**Maring: **_Leí tu review y bueno, yo nunca pondría a las chicas como tontas, pero si han caído ante Scorpius fue solo porque el utiliza muy bien sus tácticas y eso, porque Scorpius es así como Jack Sparrow, de los piratas del Caribe y como Sirius Black cuando joven… mujeriego en fin._

_Y rose va a tratar de cambiarlo… si es que puede._

**Princesa de hielo: **_Si bueno Rose no se deja engañar tan fácilmente, pero su deseo no es ganarle, si no cambiar el habito de Scorpius. Además es muy buena en pelea de palabras y Scor se ha estado dando cuenta de que con Rose no se juega._

**¡Aquí va el capitulo!**

Scorpius se estaba quedando sin tácticas, debía actuar luego, las gryffindor cuchicheaban cuando él pasaba, y era porque por fin le estaban dando su merecido.  
Ese día estuvo todas las clases distraído, tratando de por una vez, sellarle la boca a la Weasley, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer cuando ella tratara de provocarlo, ni idea.

-Ya Scor, yo siempre te advertí de todo el temperamento de mi prima, ella no es como todas- comento Albus cuando vio que Scorpius estaba más callado de lo normal.

-Pero…

-Ya te imagino en unos 10 años más, serás el chico más promiscuo de todo el mundo- dijo Albus.

-Ya cállate...

-Recuerda que tenemos transformaciones compartida con Gryffindor.

Scorpius bufo.

Rose, Bianca y Cassandra iban caminando hacia su clase de transformaciones...

-¿y los echaron de la cocina?- Pregunto Cassandra.

-Si, ósea, nos dieron la comida y nos empujaron hacia afuera, porque yo y Malfoy provocamos un alboroto con nuestra discusión- explico Rose.

-¿Y tu primo no hacia nada?- pregunto Bianca.

-No, cuando Malfoy trataba de ofenderme, él lo paraba... y cuando yo trataba de ofender a Malfoy, el se desternillaba de la risa...

-Que gran amigo- comento Bianca -¿No es el mejor amigo de Scorpius?

-Si- contesto Rose secamente

Habían llegado ya a la puerta del aula de transformaciones, allí esperando a la profesora habían varios chicos y chicas de Slytherin, entre ellos se abrió paso, Albus, quien dio unos cuantos empujones y fue donde su prima.

-Rosie- dijo este con cariño.

-Albi- respondió Rose, sabia que Albus se escandalizaba cuando le decían Albi...

Él la fulmino con la mirada y luego volvió a sonreír -¿Y no me presentaras a tus amigas Rosita?  
Albus también le había puesto un sobrenombre molesto, y Rose bufo antes de presentarle a las dos chicas.

-Ella es Bianca Neveu- señalo Rose a Bianca, la chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y trigueña.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Albus mirándola de una manera extraña.

-Y ella es Cassandra Olcott- esta vez rose señalo a la chica distraída, pelinegra, bastante pálida y de ojos burdeo, todos decían que el color de ojos de ella era bastante extraño, y tenia los ojos fijos en el chico que venia acercándose.

-Bianca querida- saludo Scorpius, Bianca frunció el ceño y le susurro algo a Rose, algo que le causo mucha risa -Cassandra -Añadió sin entusiasmo mirando a la pelinegra.

-Ho...Hola Scorpius- balbuceo Cassandra.

-Rose - Dijo por ultimo Scorpius, parándose en frente de la castaña.

-No te he dado la confianza de decirme Rose, Malfoy- le espeto ella.

Algunas chicas de Gryffindor, pararon de conversar y comenzaron a ver expectantes el encuentro.

-Weasley entonces... la famosa Weasley... quien a los 15 años todavía no sale con nadie... o puede que con alguien - La desafío Scorpius, estaba jugando al mismo juego de Rose y ella lo miraba indignada -Si... puede que con alguien... sus libros.

Algunos chicos rieron.

-No te defiendes Weasley- la provoco Scorpius. Albus lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Déjala Scorpius- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-No no al, gracias... la razón del por qué yo no me defiendo es que... tienes razón, mucha razón -Explico ella sonriendo maliciosamente, no era del tipo de chicas que se dejaban ganar -los libros son mucho mas sanos y lo mejor es que tienen palabras inteligentes en su interior...

-Me estas llamando hueco- dijo Scorpius dando un paso adelante, quedando muy cerca de Rose.

-¡Acertó! -exclamo Rose falsamente emocionada -¡El joven malfoy ha acertado! oh, no lo puedo creer eres un... ídolo mundial -Añadió como siempre, con sarcasmo...

-Te metiste conmigo Weasley, y si lo haces... tu pierdes, entendiste- dijo él al borde de explotar.  
-oh, ¿acaso no le has dicho a todas tus admiradoras que tu fuiste el que me busco... y el que me busco para perder, no precisamente para ganar querido?

Algunos chicos lo señalaban y murmuraban algo como: "lo perdió todo" "no se creía tan macho" "perdió todos sus encantos", Rose lo miraba falsamente conmocionada, llego la profesora y todo el grupo se disperso.

Scorpius la miro rendido, mientras Rose carcajeaba con sus dos amigas...

**Necesito preguntarles algo, ojala me puedan responder:**

**Con quien quieren que se quede Albus:**

**A) Bianca**

**B) Cassandra**

**C) Una chica Slytherin**

**Voy a poner algunos datos de ella para que elijan:**

**Bianca: es una chica muy risueña, simpática y le encanta la libertad, le aburre la monotonía y le encantan los chicos con humor y que sean aventureros, su parte negativa es que si le hacen daño, puede llegar a ser muy vengativa.**

**Cassandra: Muy soñadora, demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de la realidad, estudiosa, ordenada, pero aunque Scorpius haya jugado con ella, esta enamorada de él.**

**Chica Slytherin: un carácter desconocido, pero si cayo en Slytherin, tiene todas las cualidades de su casa.**

**¡Gracias!**


	4. Loca y Confusa

Ya no tenia sentido. Scorpius estaba bastante decaído, y Albus volvía a ser el mismo con él, aunque trataba de animarlo, no podía…

-Scor yo creo que deberías abandonar la idea de seducir a Rose- opino Albus un día mientras almorzaban.

-Para que… para que se burle mas de mi… no señor

-No tienes para que llamarme señor, pero creo que seria buena idea que le explicaras que… que quieres cambiar ¿me entiendes?- explico Albus con paciencia.

-Ah y seguramente ella me dirá: ¡oh pobrecito! Yo te ayudare… o tal vez puede usar una de sus típicas frases llenas de sarcasmo… tu dirás

-Scor… solo inténtalo, no pierdes nada, rose no es como tu piensas…

-No lo se…

Rose por el otro lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor estaba mirando a los dos chicos Slytherin, veía como Scorpius tenia cara de derrota, y en su interior no sentía el triunfo no sentía nada feliz, sentía ¿pena? Pero como, pensaba...

-Rose- dijo Bianca poniendo su mano en los ojos de la chica

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa? No puedes flaquear en este momento, Scorpius esta hecho puré, no puedes sentir pena ni nada- dijo Bianca quien la conocía tan bien que ya sabia lo que pensó Rose, ella solo sabia eso con la mirada que le echaba Rose a los dos chicos.

-Bianca es que yo no soy así… bueno el al principio trato de seducirme y todo, pero a mi no me molestaba… yo no quiero ensañarme con nadie

-ves Bianca, no hay motivos para hacer sufrir al pobre…- salto Cassandra.

-Cassie por favor vuelve a tu comida- le dijo Bianca bruscamente -No quiero escuchar como lo adoras

-No la tienes porque tratar así, ella también tiene que estar en la conversación si quiere -La defendió Rose.

Bianca bufo molesta.

-Si tú piensas que yo seré la que lo destroce estas muy equivocada Bianca… yo no soy la chica llena de odio hacia el, el no me ha hecho nada, yo lo he estado provocando todo este tiempo porque soy tu amiga y tu lo odias, pero ya no quiero seguir ¿entendido?

-Pero Rose- protesto Bianca

-En mi opinión, vas por el buen camino Rose…

Bianca le echo una mirada asesina a Cassandra, quien callo y se puso a comer en silencio.

-Gracias Cassie- dijo Rose mirando nuevamente a los chicos Slytherin, que ahora conversaban un poco mas animados con una… ¡CHICA!... desgraciada pensó Rose…

-Pégame en la cabeza Bianca- le pidió Rose a su amiga

-Pero…

-¡Solo hazlo!

Bianca ceñuda le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Gracias- dijo Rose, y Bianca pensaba seriamente que su amiga había perdido la cabeza.  
La razón del por qué Rose había pedido el golpe, era solo por pensar que la pobre chica era una desgraciada… "¡pero si es una desgraciada!, Scorpius tiene los ojos en ti, ¡en ti!" le grito una vocecita…

-…Y bueno el otro día casi me exploto la poción en la cara- termino Cassandra, quien hablaba con Bianca

-¡Ya cállate!- grito a toda voz Rose, pero su grito se dirigía a esa molestosa voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Rose, pero yo…- dijo Cassandra con voz temblorosa

-Cassie- reaccionó Rose -Cassie yo no te grite a ti…

-Estas muy rara Rose, deberías ir a descansar- sugirió Bianca, quien por su cara, ya había deducido que a su amiga le faltaba un tornillo.

Rose se levanto de golpe y salió del gran comedor a grandes zancadas, hasta ella misma pensaba que estaba volviéndose loca, porque de repente le bajo la pena y los celos hacia ese tarado, estúpido, fácil, pero lindo chico…

Iba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, con ambas manos en su boca, tenia muy mal aspecto, quizás Scorpius no sabe nada, pero Rose había perdido el juego, en su interior, todo salía mal…

-¿Weasley?- pregunto una voz atrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cansada dándose vuelta para mirar a Scorpius.

-Albus me aconsejo hablar contigo- dijo él, mirando curiosamente a Rose, que tenia el cabello erizado y aun tenia las manos en su rostro - ¿Estas bien?

-¡Claro que no estoy bien!- exploto ella -Digo… solo un poco cansada y… y ¿Por qué Albus te aconsejo eso?

-Bueno, eso de tratar de seducirte me esta destruyendo… y te quería decir que voy a tratar de dejar de ser así… aunque no prometo nada- explico Scorpius.

Rose asintió con los ojos como platos, tal vez había desistido de conquistarla por ver a esa estúpida Slytherin.  
El chico rubio dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el gran comedor.

-Lo… lamento- Grito Rose y el se detuvo.

-¿Que has dicho?- pregunto él devolviéndose hacia ella, ese día habían varias personas que creían que Rose Weasley estaba mal del coco.

-Que, te he visto y creo que se me fue la mano con cada ofensa que te hice- explico ella rápidamente, no quería humillarse ante el Slytherin, pero quería sacarse un peso de encima.

Él asintió -Si no hubiera sido por Albus, seria yo el que tendría que pedirte disculpas- y le ofreció una sonrisa, y a Rose se le revolvió el estomago ¿Por qué a mi? Pensó ella.

-¿Crees poder dejar de ser ese estúpido que conocí?, porque una de mis amigas esta que revienta porque yo me vengue de ti…

-Bueno… Tratare, y se que esa amiga es Bianca

-Exacto- murmuro Rose

-Ve a descansar, tienes mal aspecto…

-Si le dijeras eso a todas las chicas con las que sales…- suspiro Rose –Pero de todos modos es un gran piropo

Él sonrió nuevamente, luego Rose se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar ¿Acaso eso era un indicio de que Scorpius podría cambiar? ¿O tal vez cambiaria para quedarse con la descerebrada Slytherin?... Rose prefirió no pensar mas en eso, solo irse a descansar unos minutos.

**La pregunta del día:** _¿Creen ustedes que Scorpius realmente cambió? _

**La ganadora del capitulo pasado:** _Bianca, lo lamento para algunos pero ya cree la historia con esa pareja para Albus._


	5. Momento de debilidad

A la semana después, Rose estaba mucho mejor, Bianca y Cassandra no sabían que su amiga hace una semana atrás había tenido una extraña charla con el rubio Slytherin, pero Rose no pretendía decirles nada, aunque fueran sus mejores amigas, porque, Bianca es muy vengativa, pero fue su culpa caer ante el rubio, y Cassandra, aunque no haya pasado nada sobrenatural, se pondría celosa.

-¿Y no te ha molestado nunca más?- pregunto Bianca fuera de onda.

-No- Contesto Rose por enésima vez

-Quizás se olvido de ti- Comento Cassandra con un poco de esperanza.

-Si, eso creo- Dijo Rose un poco molesta -Ahora parece querer algo serio con una Slytherin.

-¿Enserio? ¿Como lo sabes?- salto Bianca.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo- Respondió Rose encogiéndose de hombros -Y ya podemos dejar de hablar de él… ustedes le dan mucha importancia parece… Voy a juntarme con Albus, ¿vienen?

-Si obvio.

-¿Estarán con Scorpius?- pregunto dudosa Cassandra

Rose y Bianca suspiraron aburridas y Rose contesto -Si Cassie, si estará con nosotros.

-Entonces voy…

Las 3 chicas bajaron al Jardín, en donde Rose se iba a juntar con su primo, Rose diviso al momento a su primo, quien estaba lanzando piedras al lago… junto a Scorpius, los señalo y las 3 fueron hacia ellos.

-Hola- saludo Rose a los dos chicos.

-Hola chicas- saludaron los dos al unisono

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto curiosamente Bianca a Albus.

-Lanzo piedras al lago- respondió él mirándola con una piedra en la mano.

-Pero en esta época esta congelado… lo único que conseguirás es romper el hielo- dijo Bianca sonriéndole.

-Oh no me había dado cuenta- dijo irónicamente Albus y le sonrió igualmente, tiro la ultima piedra al lago congelado, era bastante grande, a si que hizo que se rompiera gran parte del hielo.

Mientras Bianca y Albus comenzaron a charlar sobre el hielo y la nieve, Cassandra estaba embobada mirando a Scorpius, y este la miraba ceñudo.

-Gran paso -Murmuro Rose quien estaba al lado de Scorpius -Mirar con el ceño fruncido a una chica es bueno.

-No mucho- contesto el susurrándole para que Cassandra no los oyera -Porque a Cassandra toda la vida la he mirado con el ceño fruncido.

-Guau no sabia que se conocían de bebes- comento Rose.

-Siempre tienes que tener la ultima palabra- dijo el sin despegar la mirada ceñuda de Cassandra.

-Mmm… si- dijo ella - hablando de ti, ya estas sano, vi que le echabas el ojo a una chica en específico.

-¿Qué? ¿A quien?

-Pues a una Slytherin, amiga de ustedes dos -Dijo Rose apuntando a Albus.

-Estas mal... si hablas de una que estaba conversando conmigo y Albus el otro día… pues déjame decirte que esta mas loca que tu y yo juntos, pero tiene su onda.

-¿Su onda?- pregunto Rose como una mujer le pregunta a su marido.

-Si… su "onda"- dijo Scorpius tratando de tomarle el pelo y luego se le ocurrió una idea –Mejor si tu no quieres nada conmigo, enséñame a no ser tan mujeriego ¿Puedes?- Pregunto con una mirada de inocencia.

-Hey no te acerques mucho, dudo que se te haya quitado la intención- Le dijo Rose apartando a Scorpius con su mano, quedando a una distancia considerable para ella –Ahora si… Deja pensarlo.

A rose de nuevo se le revolvió el estomago, ¿Estaba Scorpius Malfoy pidiéndole ayuda? ¿Podría controlarle sus citas?... -Genial- pensó Rose

-Si- contesto mirando la nieve que había en la copa de un árbol.

-Genial- murmuro él, la miro extrañamente y luego fue a unirse a la conversación de Bianca y Albus, dejando a Rose y Cassandra atrás…

-Vamos Cassie, no te quedes atrás- Dijo Rose tomando por el brazo a su amiga y se unió también a Bianca y Albus quienes charlaban sobre como seria que un chico callera en el hoyo que dejo Albus con sus piedras, era una conversación bastante tonta según rose, pero su amiga y su primo parecían divertirse como nunca.  
Rose no pudo negar, que Bianca y su primo, tenían su "onda"…

**Respuesta para la pregunta de ayer: **_Considere mucho la respuesta de un review, pero lamento comunicar que… Scorpius en el capitulo anterior estaba siendo sincero… pero: Un womanizer (Mujeriego) nunca dejara de serlo de la noche a la mañana…_

**Pregunta del día de hoy: **_Rose tiene sus momentos de debilidad, como se demuestra en este cap. pero… ¿Scorpius se aprovecharía de esa debilidad o no?_


	6. La apuesta

Pasaron semanas enteras, Rose no se acercaba mucho a Scorpius, solo por su salud mental, pero le daba indicaciones, en realidad ella era como la doctora de Scorpius.  
Albus también era su consejero...

-Mira... ves a esa chica que va pasando- le señalo un día en que estaban sentados en un pasillo, viendo pasar gente.

-Si la veo... esta... wow

-No no- negó con la cabeza Albus -Esta horrible

-Pero acaso estas ciego- dijo Scorpius mientras la chica se iba acercando mas y mas.

-No... No lo estoy, dile cosas feas... hazme caso

Scorpius la miro y ella le sonrió, pero el puso cara de "lo siento" y luego le grito apuntándola... ¡Das asco, cómprate un saco y mete tu horrible cabeza!

-Bien hecho compañero -Dijo Albus orgulloso de su trabajo, la chica se fue ofendida caminando muy rápido hacia otro lado.

-Eres un bobo, esta mejor Rose, ella no me obliga a gritarle cosas ofensivas a chicas lindas...

-Pues Rose es muy blandita, yo te estoy enseñando de lo bueno... y por cierto ¿Donde esta tu doc?

-¿Rose?- pregunto Scorpius confundido

-Obvio...

-Uhm, esta... bueno ella dice que su reputación se iría al suelo si la ven conmigo.

-Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar unas cosas y vuelvo…

-Ve... yo tengo que ir a buscar algo al cuarto, nos encontramos aquí

-Bien- Albus salió corriendo y se perdió al doblar por un pasillo y Scorpius fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la sala común.  
Scorpius entro en su cuarto y vio que estaban sus otros dos amigos, Austin Nott y Jeffrey Moore.

-Hola Scor- saludo alegremente Jeffrey, un chico alto, cabello miel, bastante raro, pero aun asi le caía bien a Scorpius.

-Hola Jeff- saludo Scorpius mientras revolvía su Baúl

-Buenas Scor- Saludo Austin, un chico bastante guapo, cabello negro, ojos profundamente negros también.

-¿Que hay Austin?- Saludo Scorpius.

-Como te ha ido con la chica Weasley- pregunto Jeffrey

-Ya no intento conquistarla, lamento si todo el colegio sabe y ustedes no- Contesto Scorpius.

-Yo lo sabia- interrumpió Austin cuando Jeffrey iba a hablar.

-¿Que lo sabias? eres un maldito- Le dijo Jeffrey a Austin

-Tranquilo Jeff- dijo Scorpius

-¿Y Albus donde esta?- pregunto Austin

-Fue con Rose- Respondió Scorpius

-¿Y a que se debe que ya no intentas conquistar a... Rose Weasley?

-Intento cambiar

-Aja, lo dudo, no será porque esa chica era imposible para ti rubiecito- Dijo Jeffrey

Scorpius lo miro asesinamente y luego volvió a revolver sus cosas sin decir ni una palabra.

-Entonces deduzco que es verdad, Scorpius Malfoy desistió de sus conquistas porque se sentía tan derrotado por la chica Weasley que ahora intenta cambiar- se burlo Jeffrey

-No es así- se defendió Scorpius con los dientes apretados -Si yo quisiera pondría a Rose Weasley en la palma de mi mano, ¿entendieron?

-Mejor di, ¿entendiste? porque yo no he dicho nada, fue Jefferson- dijo Austin encogiéndose de Hombros.

-Mi nombre es Jeffrey, Dustin

Austin rodo los ojos y continúo leyendo un libro bien grueso.

-Bueno bueno, ¿me has entendido Jeffrey?- pregunto nuevamente Scorpius

-Si, solo que quisiera verlo- lo reto Jeffrey

-Así que tú me mandas ahora ¿no? No sueñes Jeffrey - dijo Scorpius

-No te mando… pero no me vendría mal una apuesta. Apuesto cualquier cosa que quieras de mi propiedad por verte con Rose Weasley.

-Hecho- dijo Scorpius, sin pensar en las repercusiones que tendría el trato, o mas bien dicho la "apuesta".

-Me voy a buscar a Albus mejor- Scorpius se levanto de donde estaba hurgando y sin quitarle la mirada asesina a Jeffrey, camino hacia la puerta.

-Te acompaño, tengo que pasarme por la biblioteca- dijo Austin.

-Bien, vamos.

Ambos chicos salieron dejando solo a Jeffrey.

….

Rose estaba en su cuarto charlando con sus dos amigas, Bianca y Cassandra... Rose al final decidió contarles todo lo que había pasado, y las conversaciones con el rubio…

-Y tu le creíste ¿no es verdad?- Dijo Bianca mirando a Rose con desilusión.

-Claro que no Bianquita, piénsalo, yo soy como una doctora para el, y mande a mi primito a que Scorpius se hiciera mala fama entre las chicas de Hogwarts ¿comprendes?

-¡Mala!- chillo Cassandra –Yo creí que habías cambiado, mejor me voy a la biblioteca, no quiero hablar mas con ustedes.

-Pues vete… vete- la echo Bianca.

Cassandra salió malhumorada del cuarto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer con el control de la serpiente venenosa?- Pregunto Bianca con una mirada maliciosa.

-No lo se, tengo muchas cosas en mente Bianquita linda- contesto Rose con la misma mirada que su amiga.

….

Cassandra iba caminando hacia la biblioteca, pretendía leer un libro o pensar en ese lugar tan tranquilo, estaba aburrida del comportamiento de Bianca, y le sorprendía el de Rose. Iba perdida en todos esos pensamientos cuando choco fuertemente con algo…

-¡Ay!- chillo ella

-Lo siento- murmuro ese algo, mas bien era alguien.

-Esta todo bien- Dijo ella y el chico que estaba parado en frente de ella la ayudo a pararse.

-Bueno me voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos- se despidió el chico y prosiguió con su caminata.

-La biblioteca… -Murmuro Cassandra un poco aturdida – ¡Hey espera!

-¿Si?- pregunto él.

-Yo también voy a la biblioteca- dijo ella sonriente.

-Pues no se nota porque ibas en sentido contrario…

-Creo que se me paso, soy un poco despistada

El chico pareció pensar un poco y luego extendió su mano hacia Cassandra –Austin Nott

Cassandra le estrecho la mano mirándole esos profundos ojos negros –Ca…Cassandra Olcott

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca, de donde iba saliendo apresuradamente Albus.

-Eh Albus- llamo Austin.

Albus lo quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego reacciono –Ah hola Austin, Cassandra.

-Hola- saludo ella muy alegremente

-Scorpius te andaba buscando- dijo Austin.

-Lo se, quedamos de…

-¿Scorpius?- murmuro Cassandra interrumpiendo a Albus.

El hizo caso omiso al comentario de la chica y prosiguió –bueno, nos separamos hace algún momento.

-Pues bueno, habla bien con el, porque acaba de hacer una locura

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto extrañado Albus.

-seguramente el te dirá, hasta luego Al.

-Has…hasta luego chicos- se despidió Albus y salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo, ¿Qué será lo que hizo Scorpius ahora?...

**En el capitulo siguiente: **_(fragmentos del cap.)_

…_-Lo único que te advierto es que si Rose llega a encontrarse mal por TU culpa, yo te mato… te mato- amenazo Albus…_

____

…_-Ah…-suspiro Cassandra, Bianca y Giselle la miraron interrogantes –¡Chicas me he vuelto a enamorar!_

_-Con lo enamoradiza que eres tú puedes andar hasta con un trol- comento Bianca._

__

…_-Has sido excelente controlándome, ya no se como pagarte- dijo Scorpius mirando esos ojos azules que lo electrizaban._

_-¿No sabes?- pregunto Rose fulminando con la mirada a los ojos grises del chico…_


	7. El beso

Albus corrió para encontrar a Scorpius, Austin le dijo que él había hecho una locura, pero que le paso por la cabeza ahora a Scorpius, pensaba Albus mientras iba hacia el pasillo en donde quedaron de volver…

-Scorpius- llego con él, quien estaba sentado en el mismo lugar.

-Ah hola- dijo este con desgano, recién se habia dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Albus seriamente sentándose a su lado.

-Jeffrey…-murmuro Scorpius –Como… ¿Cómo sabes que he hecho algo malo?

-Austin… el me dijo que tu habías hecho una locura.

-Austin tiene razón… Jeffrey me provoco- dijo Scorpius

-Dime todo lo que paso, ¿tiene que ver con Rose cierto?

Scorpius asintió lentamente y luego le conto todo lo que había sucedido en el cuarto hace un rato, Albus estaba como atontado…

-No debiste… Jeffrey es un tarado y lo sabes- Grito Albus.

-Ya ya Albus cálmate…

-Lo único que te advierto es que si Rose llega a encontrarse mal por TU culpa, yo te mato… te mato- amenazo Albus.

-No le hare nada, tengo un plan para engañar a Jeffrey- dijo Scorpius algo asustado por la conducta de Albus –Además tu prima es grande e inteligente, no creo que sea tan…

-Ya- lo cortó Albus.

-Voy a comenzar mi plan, nos vemos Albus

* * *

Rose y Bianca hablaban animadamente cuando Cassandra entra un poco rara y se queda en la puerta sin moverse

-Ah- suspiro Cassandra por fin, Bianca y Rose la miraron interrogantes - ¡Chicas me he vuelto a enamorar!

-Con lo enamoradiza que eres tú podrías hasta andar con un trol- Comento Bianca –Pero bien por ti, así de una buena vez dejas de perseguir a Scorpius.

-Gracias Bianca- contesto Cassandra

-De nada- murmuro ella

-Pues y ¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunto Rose imaginándose a muchos chicos.

-Lo conocí hoy- comenzó Cassandra

-No… lo conociste ayer, cuando pensabas en Scorpius- dijo Bianca con sorna.

-Bianca- la reprendió Rose- deja continuar su historia.

-Yo iba a la biblioteca, y choque con un chico, de ojos bien negros, se llamaba Austin- Explico Cassandra –Es amigo de Scorpius.

-Bianca tu quédate con Cassandra, yo iré a pasear un momento- Dijo Rose.

-No Rose por favor- suplico ella.

-Me voy- anuncio Rose rotundamente y Bianca se cruzo de brazos como una niñita enojada, porque a Bianca le aburría mucho lo que Cassandra decía.

Rose salió del cuarto y la sala común y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, pensando en nada, tenia la cabeza vacía de pensamientos complicados, solo deseaba ir a sentarse en el jardín sola y punto, fue rápidamente a su destino y se sentó frente al lago, el que aun estaba congelado…

-Rose- dijo una voz.

-¿Qué?- contesto ella.

-¿Aburrida?- pregunto la voz.

-Un poco- respondió ella sin mirar a la persona que se había sentado a su lado – ¿Qué quieres?

-El jardín es libre, ¿sabias?

-Si…

-Has sido excelente controlándome, no se como pagarte- dijo él buscando los ojos azules de la chica.

Rose miro a quien estaba a su lado, el rubio de ojos grisáceos, y el plan que tenia en mente comenzó a funcionar repentinamente.

-ah ¿no sabes?- dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente al chico, fulminándolo con la mirada…

Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, pensó Scorpius

Caerás tan fácil como todas las chicas con las que tu jugaste, lo lamento Scor pensó ella y se le acerco lo mas que pudo y unió sus labios con los del chico, quien no hizo nada solo lo siguió.

Bianca me asesinara pero… lo disfruto y mucho pensó la chica

Jeffrey me daría ahora ya lo que me debe, gane, pero no puedo hacer eso porque Albus me cortaría la cabeza… Scorpius por más que te guste este beso, ¡déjalo! Le dijo una vocecita en su interior.

Scorpius se despego bruscamente de la chica, quien quedo extrañada…

-¿Que paso?- pregunto ella ceñuda, el chico mas mujeriego de todo el planeta, la había rechazado.

-No puedo- dijo él, queriéndose castigarse por no haber seguido tal beso, en toda su vida, en todos sus besos no disfruto uno igual.

-Pero…

-Me… me voy adiós- dijo él, no pudo ni decirle lo del plan porque si se quedaba un momento mas con la chica se le lanzaría.

Ella quedo sola sentada mirando como el se iba.

Scorpius iba caminando por el frio césped de los jardines de Hogwarts hasta que entro en el castillo, pero alguien había tratado de pararlo desde hace un rato…

-Scorpius- grito por fin una voz familiar quien parecía muy contenta.

El se dio vuelta y vio a Jeffrey con una… cámara.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- pregunto horrorizado Scorpius.

-Pues lo siento por dudar de ti, si quieres cobra tu premio- dijo Jeffrey alegremente.

-No me interesa el premio, ¿por qué tienes una cámara?

-Todo ese gran beso esta captado en esta preciosa cámara mágica- explico Jeffrey dándole un besazo a la cámara.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer con eso que captaste?- pregunto aun mas horrorizado Scorpius.

-Ya lo veras, se que te encantara- dijo Jeffrey y se fue de la vista de Scorpius.

Él quedo muy preocupado y aterrorizado por lo que podría hacer Jeffrey, con quien primero iría es con Albus…

* * *

**En el capitulo siguiente: **_(Fragmentos del cap.)_

…_-Albus tienes que ayudarme_

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Tu prima me beso en frente de mil alumnos_

_Albus abrió la boca formando una perfecta "O" …_

____

…_Scorpius entro en el gran comedor y todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo, el no entendía porque hasta que Jeffrey apareció a recibirlo y le mostro una foto donde estaba el y Rose dándose un beso._

_-La he copiado para que todo el colegio vea quien es el ganador- dijo Jeffrey sonriéndole._

_Scorpius tardo un momento en entender lo que sucedía…_

_-¡¿Qué?!..._

**Se viene lo trágico…**


	8. Pelea muggle

Scorpius busco a Albus, antes que Jeffrey hiciera una estupidez o quizás que cosa con la maldita foto, y lo encontró, estaba hablando con Bianca en un pasillo vacio…

-Albus- dijo muy alterado.

-¿Qué?

-Ven conmigo, disculpa Bianquita…

Bianca lo miro asesinamente y luego Scorpius echo a andar con Albus hacia otro lugar…

-Albus tienes que ayudarme

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tú prima… Rose me beso en frente de mil alumnos…

Albus abrió la boca formando una perfecta "O" -Pero… como tu dijiste ella es responsable de sus actos… y no me digas que no te gusto

-esto es serio… ¡JEFFREY NOS CAPTO CON SU CAMARA!- dijo Scorpius

-¿Que?

-Lo que te dijo, yo no se lo que pueda hacer con esa fotografía…

-Calma, no creo que haga nada estúpido, y si lo hace, le saco los ojos, chismoso…

Scorpius se tranquilizo porque Albus le creía y estaba de su parte, pero no sabia que podría hacer Jeffrey…

* * *

Rose todavía estaba frente al lago, mirándolo, observando el hielo, y pensando en lo que había sucedido, ¿qué demonios le había pasado a Scorpius? No se podía responder esa simple pregunta, ya estaba haciendo bastante frio así que decidió volver al castillo.  
Al llegar a la habitación estaba Cassandra ya dormida, y Bianca no estaba. Aprovecho que su amiga no le haría preguntas e imito a Cassandra, colocándose el pijama y acostándose a dormir, mañana podría preguntarle a Scorpius lo que le sucedió…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Scorpius, Albus y Austin fueron a tomar desayuno, Jeffrey no estaba con ellos porque en toda la mañana no se había aparecido frente a ellos y eso le inquieto mas a Scorpius.

-Ya tranquilo, Jeffrey un tarado que despierta más temprano- lo calmo Albus, pero no sirvió de mucho.

Austin ya sabia toda la historia y no se mostro sorprendido…

-Jeffrey nunca me cayo bien- Afirmo él -Uno puede esperar cualquier cosa de ese tipo de gente.

-Austin cierra la boca- dijo Albus ya que el comentario de su compañero no había sido muy bueno.

A pasos del gran comedor se encontraron con Rose, Bianca y Cassandra quienes iban charlando animadamente sin darse cuenta que ellos estaban ahí…

-Hola primita- saludo Albus

-Ah hola Al- saludo ella mirando de soslayo a Scorpius, pero este ni la saludo.

Los seis llegaron hacia el gran comedor donde todo el mundo se dio vuelta a verlos, Rose murmuro un ¿Qué demonios? Y Bianca dio un gritito y apunto a una foto en grande que mostraba un chico.

Scorpius estaba aterrorizado y le dijo a Albus: -¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Tranquilo, tu le sacas un ojo a ese maldito y yo voy por el otro- dijo Albus indicando a Jeffrey que venia caminando sonriente hacia los seis chicos. A Austin no le gustaban las peleas muggle entonces se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin. Cassandra hizo lo mismo.

-Hola a todos…te gusto la sorpresa mira la foto- señalo él -La copie para que todo el colegio viera quien es el ganador.

Scorpius tardo un momento en entender lo que sucedía…

-¡Te voy a matar!- rugió Scorpius y se lanzo a darle un puñetazo a Jeffrey, quien callo chillando al suelo, luego se le unió Albus, Rose miraba la escena como petrificada y Bianca se tapaba los ojos, todos los del gran comedor se levantaron de sus asientos y formaron un gran circulo alrededor de los chicos…

-¡BASTA!- grito una voz.

La directora Mcgonnagall iba caminando rápidamente hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre todos los chicos y chicas que observaban la escena, algunos todavía con la fotografía en sus manos…  
Al llegar donde estaban los chicos (que aun peleaban) ella los miro indignada…

-He dicho ¡BASTA!- repitió furiosa.

Scorpius y Albus se pararon y miraron nerviosos a la directora, mientras que Jeffrey todavía gimoteaba en el suelo revolcándose…

-Potter y Malfoy, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que ustedes dos causarían tal… espectáculo, ni menos que fueran tan cobardes como para lanzarse los dos hacia un chico- dijo la directora mirando a Jeffrey gimotear, no había ni un ruido, solo los que hacia Jeffrey -Vallan donde madame Pomfrey y luego a mi despacho- dijo y luego miro a los alumnos curiosos -y todos ustedes a sus mesas.

James, Hugo y Fred vitoreaban a Albus, Lily miraba a su hermano aterrada ya que le sangraba a nariz, la directora miro severamente a los chicos y los tres callaron.

-Estamos bien, iremos directo a su despacho- dijo Albus sintiendo como la sangre le caía desde su nariz.

-Puede que tú estés bien pero ese chico no- dijo la directora señalando a Jeffrey.

Scorpius tenía un ojo hinchado y su labio sangraba.

Rose pareció reaccionar y dio una ojeada por todo el gran comedor para por ultimo mirar con odio a Scorpius y salir corriendo a punto de llorar…

-Se lo llevaran luego, ustedes vallan a mi despacho- ordeno la directora y Scorpius no la miraba a ella si no que tenia los ojos fijos en donde había salido Rose.

-Este bien- acepto Albus y tomo de un brazo a Scorpius para luego salir.

-Tengo que ir donde Rose, Albus- dijo Scorpius pasándose una mano por su rostro donde corría sangre.

-Eso es lo que haremos, luego iremos donde la directora… Ese imbécil casi me quiebra la nariz, se hizo la victima… desde el suelo me dio varios puñetazos.

-dímelo a mi, estamos muy mal- dijo Scorpius observándole la nariz a Albus

-Si que estamos mal, seguro que la directora le va a decir a mis padres y no quiero pensar en lo que dirán.

-en mi casa seguro me decapitan- Comento Scorpius

-Vamos mas rápido que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar a Rose.

-De acuerdo…


	9. Repercusiones futuras

Los dos chicos no tenían ni idea de que hacer cuando sangraban, así que no les quedo más alternativa que limpiarse un poco con sus túnicas. Iban caminando en busca de Rose, llevaban varios minutos, Albus estaba aburrido y propuso ir al despacho de la directora o si no se pondría furiosa, pero Scorpius insistió en ir a buscar a Rose.

-Ya, desde cuando te importa tanto una chica –Dijo Albus buscando en un aula vacía.

Scorpius lo miro con reproche pero no dijo nada.

-Ajam –Murmuro luego Albus y le indico a Scorpius un aula en la cual estaba Rose sentada en un rincón –Vuelve luego, yo espero afuera.

-No, no… tu vienes conmigo –Lo tironeo Scorpius de la túnica y ambos entraron en el aula.

-¡Váyanse los dos! –Chillo Rose, Albus dio unos pasos atrás, le recordaba tanto a su tía Hermione cuando gritaba.

Scorpius avanzo unos pasos decidido y se quedo de pie en frente de Rose, que estaba sentada aun en un rincón y lo miraba con odio, Scorpius le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero esta la rechazo.

-Me escucharas –Dijo Scorpius más bien le ordeno.

-No tengo por qué –Contesto ella y levanto su cara para mirar al chico, cuando lo hizo, Albus noto que había estado llorando.

-Tú siempre tienes que creer que las cosas son como tú te las imaginas –Explico Scorpius –Pero esta vez imaginaste mal, y me escucharas.

-Váyanse –Repitió ella lentamente –No me interesa escuchar una excusa.

-Rose no seas testaruda por favor, nos tenemos que ir en un momento donde la directora Mcgonnagall y Scorpius insistió en venir a explicarte.

-Bueno no pierdan mas el tiempo…

-Albus –Pidió Scorpius.

-Rose, ayer… Scorpius me conto lo que hiciste –Explico Albus con un dejo de impaciencia, y no se fijo en que Rose se sonrojaba –T u puedes hacer lo que quieras, claro, pero no se fijaron en que un estúpido de nuestra casa los estaba fotografiando en ese momento, Scorpius nunca le pidió a ese imbécil que sacara la foto y menos que la copiara por todo Hogwarts, ahora ¿entiendes?

Rose pestañeo varias veces y pareció pensarlo pero se quedo en silencio.

Scorpius pareció rendirse y camino hacia Albus, que estaba en la puerta.

Albus miro aburrido a su prima, no podía ser más testaruda, pero al menos lo intentaron.

-Vamos –Murmuro Scorpius.

Ambos chicos salieron del aula y se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Mcgonnagall, ni uno abrió la boca en todo el camino hasta llegar a la gárgola.

-Se supone que entremos, pero si no tenemos contraseña –Dijo Albus tocando a la gárgola.

-No lo se –Contesto Scorpius cortante.

-Potter y Malfoy –Dijo la voz de Mcgonnagall que venia llegando a su lado, dijo la contraseña y la gárgola comenzó a dar vueltas, Albus miraba con interés y Scorpius miraba un punto fijo en la pared –Suban.

-Las damas primero –Albus no movió ni un pie y con un movimiento de mano le indico a la directora que fuera primero, ella lo observo por un momento y luego sonrió, Scorpius tampoco se había movido porque estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-No sea bromista Potter y suban los dos –Ordeno ella.

Albus se percato de que Scorpius no movería ni un dedo y lo tomo por un brazo para que despertara, Scorpius movió la cabeza rápidamente y luego subió hasta el despacho.

El despacho lucia igual que en los tiempos de sus padres, Albus se fijo en el retrato de un director, como le había descrito su padre, fue fácil deducir que era Albus Dumbledore, quien al verlo le guiño un ojo.

-Bueno, espero sus excusas, antes de llamar a sus padres quiero oír que es lo que paso.

-Jeffrey Moore es un idi… entrometido –Comenzó Albus.

-Lo que ocurrió fue que el me provoco, si me entiende –Dijo Scorpius.

-Y por esa razón comienzan una pelea muggle en frente de todo el colegio ¿no?

-Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de todo, usted vio como ese… nos dejo –Salto Albus impulsivamente y se fijo en que Dumbledore le sonreía.

-Ya me encargue de Moore… le enviare una lechuza a sus padres, pueden retirarse.

Albus chasqueo la lengua con rebeldía y se disponía a protestar pero nuevamente fijo su vista en el cuadro del anciano ex director de Hogwarts, quien hizo un ademan de mano para que Albus se relajara. Scorpius estaba ido, ni siquiera le interesaron los cuadros, pero si vio el último movimiento de Dumbledore y lo miro medio abochornado (Ya que su padre había intentado asesinarlo)… desde el cuadro Dumbledore sonrió serenamente.

* * *

Rose ya estaba mas calmada, pero aun no quería salir del aula vacía, se sentía abochornada por lo que habia escuchado, su propio primo le había afirmado la inocencia de Scorpius y ella siempre creyó lo peor, suspiro y luego se levanto del rincón en donde había estado sentada llorando, luego se abrió la puerta y apareció Bianca suspirando aliviada…

-Por fin te encuentro Rose –Dijo ella –¿Como estas?, ¿por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente?, ¡me tenias preocupada!

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo que todo Hogwarts tiene en su mano una foto de… de bueno tu sabes, pero no culpo a Scorpius…

-¡¿Como que no lo culpas?! –Inquirió su amiga.

-No… no lo culpo Bianca –Afirmo Rose con firmeza –Tengo razones, deberías dejar de ser tan vengativa.

-Lo que nos hizo pasar Malfoy, a casi la mitad de las Gryffindor no lo puedo perdonar fácilmente, de hecho es imposible –Le espeto Bianca.

-Pues no lo hagas –Dijo con tranquilidad Rose.

Bianca la miro indignada pero aun así no la dejo sola y ambas salieron directo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Rose por supuesto tuvo que soportar las miradas curiosas de varios chicos y chicas y las burlas de algunos Slytherin.

**bueno aqui un capitulo mas... me encanta como Albus y Albus interactuan jeje...**


	10. Me matas corazon

Al otro dia, Rose se levanto con un dolor fuerte en su estomago, al parecer tenia demaciada hambre a si que se preparo y salio a desayunar con Bianca, Cassandra seguia durmiendo placidamente cuando salieron de la habitacion.

-¿Que te pasa? -Dijo Bianca al ver que Rose se frotaba el estomago.

-No nada... solo que tengo hambre -Contesto ella.

-Yo tambien tengo Hambre -Hablo una voz tras ella, al instante la reconocio, su dueño era Albus.

-Hola primo -Saludo con desgano

-Arriba ese animo Rose -Dijo Albus y sacudio un poco a Rose, esta sintio que moriria de tanto dolor de estomago pero disimulo.

Albus obviamente venia acompañado de Scorpius, y tambien de Austin, Scorpius no parecia interesado para nada en Rose, es más, nisiquiera la miro y conversaba animadamente con Austin.  
Rose lo miraba de soslayo mientras charlaba con Bianca y Albus, pero él nunca se dio cuenta.  
Albus caminaba al lado de bianca y Rose al lado de Scorpius pero aun asi ni la miro, y entonces Rose se sintio peor, sintio que palidecia y se entumecio, como si un fantasma la atravesara pero en ese momento no habia niuno cerca, luego no se dio cuenta de nada mas ya que cayo hacia el suelo desmayada...

-¡Rose! -Exclamo Scorpius sobresaltado y cogio rapidamente a la chica y se la llevo en brazos a la enfermeria, Albus parecia preocupado pero no lo acompaño ya que Scorpius iba muy rapido y desaparecio en un momento.

-¿Sabes que le paso? -Pregunto Albus a Bianca minutos mas tarde mientras comian.

-No, desde la sala comun venia sobandose el estomago, pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que era por el hambre -explico Bianca.

-Por que no lo acompañe -Se reprendio Albus -quizas le paso algo grave...

-Calma Albus, no puedo decir que esta en buenas manos -Dijo Bianca con una pizca de molestia en su voz -Pero Madame Clapton (la enfermera) tiene muy buena mano, el año pasado me quebre unos cuantos huesos jugando Quidditch...

-¿Juegas Quidditch? -Pregunto Albus Sorprendido.

-Claro, soy cazadora para mi casa -Informo Bianca sonriente -¿Tu juegas?

-Soy el buscador -Dijo Albus sonriendo igualmente.

-Yo no ocuparia nunca el puesto de Buscador, soy un poco torpe -Dijo Bianca, quien nunca revelaba su torpeza si no era de plena confianza -no tan tan torpe pero... algunas veces me despisto.

-Eso me pasa a mi -comento Albus emocionado -Aveces me despisto un poco y ya perdi la Snitch, pero desde luego me ayuda un poco el talento heredado de mi papá

-Volar ¿no es asi? -Pregunto la chica.

-¿Como lo sabes? -Se extraño él.

-Te he visto jugar, vuelas de maravilla -Alago Bianca y las mejillas de Albus tomaron un poco de color rosado -Tu escoba tambien te ayuda claro, ¿es la mas nueva?

-em... si, una "Black Bird" (la escoba de moda) -Contesto Albus un poco nervioso ya que no queria parecer arrogante por tener la escoba mas nueva.

-Yo tengo la anterior a esa, la "Silver Bird" -Dijo Bianca -Me gusta, no la cambiaria.

-Nos desviamos del tema parece -Comento Albus sonriendo.

-Uf si, pobre Rose -Bromeo Bianca.

* * *

Scorpius estaba acompañando a Rose, mientras Madame Clapton le daba unas cucharadas de una cosa asquerosa. Rose estaba palida y tenia expresion cansada, habia estado vomitando desde que desperto.

-Tranquila querida -Dijo Madame Clapton (Quien era mucho mas cariñosa que Madame Pomfrey) -Tomate esta pocion si quieres no seguir vomitando.

Rose se tomo de un trago la pocion y luego puso mas cara de asco que antes pero luego se le fue pasando, Madame Clapton luego se fue hacia su despacho y no salio más, Rose se recosto y miro por un momento a Scorpius.

-¿Por qué me viniste a ver? -Pregunto Rose pensando que Scorpius habia venido por cuenta propia.

-No vine, te traje desmayada hacia aca -Explico él con un dejo de frialdad en su voz.

Rose parecio pensar por qué Scorpius le hablaba con esa voz y luego hablo:

-Lo lamento...

-¿Por qué?

-Te creo -Confeso ella -Aunque todo el colegio crea que cai en lo peor, yo te creo.

Scorpius parecio dejar esa dureza y frialdad y sonrio.

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo debia creer, yo nunca voy a dejar de ser un vil mujeriego, todo Hogwarts me va a ver siempre asi.

-Yo no, y no me importa lo que diga Hogwarts -Dijo la chica recalcando la palabra Hogwarts.

-Mejor me voy, yo me gane la fama de Mujeriego por que quize, ahora tengo que afrontar lo que soy y sere... -Dijo él, levantandose de la silla que habia al lado de la cama de Rose, se despidio con su mano y camino hacia la puerta.

Rose lo observo por un momento y luego... Que haces... ¡siguelo! resono una voz en su cabeza, se levanto sigilosamente y sintio un leve mareo pero fue lo mas rapidamente y agarro por un brazo al chico, este se dio vuelta sorprendido y preocupado y la miro interrogante.

-Para mi tu no eres ni seras lo que dices ser... si todos los chismosos de este colegio lo creen, que lo hagan... y si tambien creen que volvi a caer bajo... ¡que lo hagan! -Exclamo Rose

-Em... por que el "volvi" -Dijo Scorpius sin entender

Rose lo beso nuevamente, sin importarle que en cualquier momento Madame Clapton pudiera salir de su despacho, sin importarle ni lo mas minimo que entre alguien en la enfermeria, lo beso.  
Luego de un momento se despegaron y Rose volvio a su cama sin soltar a Scorpius del brazo, se acosto nuevamente y comenzo a vomitar...

-Tan mal estuve -Bromeo Scorpius cuando Rose dejo de hacer esa asquerosa escena.

-No, para nada -Respondio Rose sonriente, el corazon le latia tan rapido, y a pesar de que le dolia mucho la cabeza y el estomago, sentia una agradable sensacion al estar cerca de Scorpius.

**Finaliza el capitulo con una cancion** **_(pueden buscarla en Youtube si quieren)_**: _Me matas corazon - Daniel Guerrero_.

_**¡espero que les guste! **_

_**Pd: Scorpius tiene estomago y amor para besar a una persona que estaba vomitando xD  
**_


End file.
